


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #47 -- Hot and Cold Play

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [47]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, hot and cold play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben wants to try something new.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #47 -- Hot and Cold Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I actually want to try something new.” Ben had said prior to this, and Poe had to admit that he was looking forward to this. He was always up for something new, after all. They were still explorers on the frontier that was sexuality, and Poe looked forward to whatever adventure they came up with next.

So there Poe was, even as Ben brought out two cups and set them on the counter. Two cups of water, to be more precise. According to the game, apparently one drank from each cup and gave oral that way. Poe didn’t seem to be the only one trying new things, discovering new things. Ben seemed to be doing so too. It was one of those moments where Poe was impressed with how far Ben came; to think that when they first started their relationship Ben hadn’t even masturbated...

Ben was careful even as he went, taking sips and not gulps of the water, of each cup, before taking Poe’s cock into his mouth. And the sensations that Poe had, the sweet, wonderful warmth of Ben’s mouth only accentuated by the hot water, the sweet contrast of the cold...even Ben alternating between them was enough to make Poe lean against the wall for purchase.

“Ben.” He husked out Ben’s name all the while. “This feels so good. You make me feel so good. Ben...”

He could have sworn that he was going to burst. He was so very close...

When Poe finally came, he all but gripped the wall, Ben’s name on his lips as Ben swallowed him down. Eventually, he was drained, and he leaned against the wall, trying to recover himself.

He pulled Ben to his feet when he did, and tucked his cock back into his pants. He drew Ben into a hug, inhaling his scent. “Stars, you’re good. You did so well.”

“I try my best,” Ben said.

“I know.” Poe smiled. “And you do beautifully. I might have to do this for you sometime.”

Ben shivered in excitement in his arms. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
